All I Want
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: Butch AND Buttercup addmitted in their minds that all the want is each other.Will they addmit it to one another? They both say in their minds is:" I love her/him. He/She is All I Want'"
1. How we came together

All I Want I don't own anything. I wish though. Then the RRBs would be with the PPGs already. I only own the high school and they're friends exepect Robin. So yeah enjoy BC: O__O Are kidding?? I am Friends with Butch?? And I love him in this?? Why another ButtercupXButch?? -  
Me:No. Yes. yes. and because you 2 look hot together. and the friendship and love is insink. Think about it.  
BFly:*thinkin' * O__o OH MY GOD !!!! you're right also Butch why did you change BC to Bfly?  
Butch: Because you LOVE the Butterfly nickname I gave you BFly:That's true Butch:....Yeah.....On with the STORY!  
BFly&Me: OWWW BUTCH!  
Butch: Sorry!!!! And again, on with the story.......

*FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO BUTTERCUP'S VEIW*  
BAM!!!! BAM!!!!!! POW!!!!!! POW!  
A battlefield. There a zillions. In love,in fighting, and in reason why I said love first was because I'm in love. Right now, we ___ Me and my sisters= Bubbles and Blossom____ are fighting our counterparts, the RowdyRuff Boys.

Bubbles' is Boomer (what a lame name)the blue 's is the leader of them which is Brick(did someone hit him on the head with one 'cause that's a stupid name)the red one. The last one is mine his name is Butch the hot green one. He had a cute twich.

Oh I forget to tell the one I am in love with. If it isn't obvious to tell it is the green RowdyRuff Boy, Butch. I didn't know or I denied it when I was younger. I meet him when I was 5 and fell in love. I wish I knew how he felt about me. A few times I sneaked around him and used my mind reading power on him to find out his feelings ,but it always to kill us mostly Bubbles and Blossom. I never hear about me, the light green PowerPuff Girl. :'( .

I would never tell Bubbles, Blossom, my friends or anyone. Not even him. Mostly not Butch. I promised myself I wouldn't. Then I saw him trying to tackle me, but I moved.

"Whoa!! Ha!! You missed me!!" I yell

"What's wrong with you.I want a great battle and someone who could hit me once in a while. And you're not giving it like you usely do."

The one who said that is the hottie, Butch. Like I said, we are fighting are counterparts. Wait, what does that mean.  
"What does that even mean ,Butch?? You like me or something?? I thought you hated me." He blushes when I said that. Somehow I got hopeful and happy. Does he somehow like me?? I'm confused.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU TO THE DEATH OF HELL!!!!!"He screams manly then comes at me for a punch.

But misses then I punch him with an upper cut to his hot we both had the same idea a round house kick to the head so are legs crossed then we both blocked our faces and at the same time we tried to punch each other in the left cheek. We kept fighting like that until we firgured it was a tie and the others we're all bloody and brusied. Then I firgured us, PowerPuff Girls me and Butch was stuck we are one big pretzel. So we blushed because we are embarrassed. We can't get out of each other limbs, so when are sibblings came for they start laughing their butts off which is :lmao: bangin' away at the ground while we got angery.

" ENOUGH!!!!! STOP LAUGHING YOU STUPID IDIOTS AND FIX THIS!!!!!!!" I scream

"Sorry Buttercup it's just too funny!!!!" Blossom laughs

"Ri-ri-ri-right ,but I-I-I-I don't wa-want my bro-bro to be st-st-stuck to this si-si-sissy"Brick said then my sisters stop laughin' and we got anger got higher if possible ,but out of nowhere Butch yells.  
"Brick head I'm the only one to call her any names!!!!!!!!!" I blushed so hard my whole face burned and I got so angery at that statement. I turn on my side then his face crashed in to the ground." HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;P XD XD XP." Everyone expect Butch laughed

"OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU KIDING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"NO!!!!!!! Ok now can we go to the professor, so he can fix this."

"Ok now. Bubbles?? Boomer?? Pick up the green pretzal. Brick follow."Blossom said trying not to laugh.  
Butch and me got mad at that. So Bubbles and Boomer was carrying me and Butch to my house.

"PROFESSER!!!!!!!!" Bubbles and Blossom screamed

"WHAT, WHAT!??!?!?!?!?!!? Oh.... What happened." said professor

"What happen was that we kept fighting with the same until closed our eyes and then we got scrambled"Butch said bitterly with a little.... happiness.

"Yeah.... So can you fix this cause I am getting tried of these guys laughin' and being stuck to this green monster"

Butch moved his leg straight so he can kick my face which he did so I growled at him. Blossom and Bubbles picked us up to go to the lab. Because Brick and Boomer was playing with MY P.S2 and my games like Spyro. To keep them busy and quit while they what for Butch. It took 4 hours and 200 trys to get me and Butch spilted apart. We finally walked out of the lab. Then when Butch was walkin' to his brothers I tripped him.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a nice trip see you next fall. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" I said and laughed.

He just got up and walked to his brothers with a blank face. Whispered to his brothers and the next thing you knew they scream. While Butch rolled his eyes Then Butch whispered more while he smiled and he had glee in his eyes. I couldn't stop look at his eyes. He looks happy and peaceful.

"Ok, ok, Butch you win." Brick finally said turning to us. " Us, RowdyRuff Boys would like to call a truce between us."

Us PowerPuff Girls and professor stood there with our mouths wide open schocked mostly Blossom recovered and said.  
"Are you serious?? 'Cause you guys just done bad then the pretzel happens the you all want a truce. What the hell??"

"Well you helped Butch and we're greatfull and we been getting tried of fighting, so yeah we want a truce" Boomer ends it with a smile then Butch slaps him for being SO a tiny quit giggle slipped out of my mouth before Butch must have heard it. I would have done the same thing. Then Boomer rubs his left cheeck where Butch slapped him.

"Ok, but don't pull any tricks or we'll kill you boys" I said and then they smiled. Blossom looked at me with a questioning look and says.  
"Are you sure, Buttercup?? They're not lying."

"I'm sure. Nothing is coming of bad" I didn't take my eyes of Butch because I trying to figure out why he was smiling at me.

"Ok. It's a truce no tricks??"Blossom asked holding her hand out to Brick. He looks at it for a mintune then grabs and shakes it

"No tricks, but we might pick on all of you just because you're girls" Brick teased

"Ok!! Who want to play my mario brothers racer!!!!"I yell runing to my room to play it

"WE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The RowdyRuff Boys scream racing to my room

*END OF FLACKBACK BUTCH'S VIEW*2HOURS BEFORE SCHOOL

"Hey Butch!!!!"Buttercup yells in her beatiful voice come over to me

"Hey Butterfingers"

"Butch, what did I say about those nicknames"

"You like them" I teased

"NO!!!! Well some"

"I know, Butterfly. I was only teasing." She punchs me playfully then we started laughing

"BUTTERCUPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blossom screamed "Played pranks on your sisters again" she nodded BUTCCCCCCCCCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Brick screamed. Yikes!!! I am in trouble "Played pranks on your brothers again" I nodded "You thinking what I am thinking??"I asked

"Yeah...."She answered "RUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"We scream at the same time and run together (which is cute) while are siblings run after us


	2. The Bet

_**All I Want part 2: The Bets**_

_**Me: How are guys liking the story so far? **_

_**Butch: It's great! :D **_

_**Bfly: Where did you get the pretzel idea from?**_  
_**Me: It just popped in my head. and yes my story 'Bubbles' is How Bubbles an Boomer got together in here. And I might make how Blossom and Brick got together and call it One Kiss which will come if you vote what POV it should be on my profile.**_  
_**Butch:*Holds Bfly close in his arms* :D **_

_**Bfly: Butch, sweety? *flirty eyes***_  
_**Butch: Yes... my Butterscotch*still holding* :)**_  
_**Bfly:Well... could you please... GET OFF OF ME!**_  
_**Butch: *Thinking...done* No thanks. I love being close *hugs her tighter* Sakaast only owns the story. :D **_

_**Bfly: Oh well can't beat them join 'em,...for now *hugs back tight* :) I wanted a hug anyway. On with the story. *YES! He's hugging ME. I'm in heaven :D God, I love Butch. ***_  
_**Me: Warning this chapter is perverty. And the bold is them hissing *giggles* ~Hey Butch~... *giggles***_  
_**Butch: Yeah *still holding Bfly***_  
_**Me: *whispers to Butch***_  
_**Butch: :D *kisses Bfly's cheek and watch her blush***_  
_**Bfly: *blushes red* BUTCH! WHAT THE HELL!**_  
_**Butch: *loving and lusty eyes* Buttercup... I-I-I-I-I am in-n l-l-l-love with y-y-y-you-u-u-u**_

_**Bfly:...*Whole face dark red of blushing***_  
_**Me: *Giggles* What is going to happen here and in the story**_

_**Bfly:I need to think . Enjoy the story *leaves***_  
_**Butch: *Running to the door* BUTTERCUP! I was telling the truth too.**_

_**BUTCH'S POV**_

"And the day was saved thanks again to the Powerpuff Girls, but wait a sky high monster attacking the city. Here comes Buttercup attacking the beast all by her self. Those girls grow up so fast" The announcer said on the the T.V as I ate my cereal and cheer on Buttercup

"Guys, we got go to school now" Brick yelled after looking at the clock then I turned off the T.V after a blew kiss to Buttercup.

"Come on Boomer! Or will miss school!" I grab my backpack and head out the door I am up and ready because I love school.

"I'm here. The only reason you get up or go to school is for Buttercup because in EVERY class of yours and you like her." Boomer says as we walk out the door

"I DON'T! She is only a friend" Luckily I don't blush at it and we fly

"Then what was YOU doing a blew kiss to the T.V when Buttercup was on."

...

...  
...

"How do you know? And maybe I did it for luck. So HA."

"Whatever dude" They both say.

"So Boomie...how is your Bubby-boo?" I totally tease him and love it then laugh. While he gets angry. Wait, he's calm.

"She fine. We actually got together months ago after Mike broke up with her. Did you get together with Blossom, Brick?"

"Yup, and she loves me. So the only one with go out a puff or girl is you, Butch" Brick was challenging me and I knew it. As we landed as we went in the school and wait for the bell

"Are you making bets with me?" He was smirking so yes he was

"Oh you, know I am. Buttercup dumps every guy that asks her a date. If you get 2 dates we'll raise the stakes until she your girl. But you got get her and only her by February 15. Brick looks at his planner then continued Which is 13 days and 3 months from now, it only counts if she likes the dates. You win. Who ever wins caters to their every whim for 2 weeks .Also me and Boomer can't destroy any of the dates. Deal?

"Deal" Me and Boomer says. As we get to our lockers,

"You know when I win you both are going to touch my dirty laundry, meaning my dirty underwear and my dirty socks and sportswear. With my cup, my pads, and jock strap."

"EWWWWWWW!" They scream, make a face, and cringe. I just laugh at their horror. Then my eyes widen for remembering something.

All man I forgot. I get nervous and stutter if I even try to tell about my feelings or ask her on a date. Because 'date' somehow always turns to 'hangout as friends' I wish I can just blurt it out. I am going to lose because I won't

"Look there's a crowd of guys coming this way" Boomer suddenly says

"And she's coming to Butch" a female voice says who is seriously close to my ear. I turn my head to see Blossom who said it. With Bubbles in Boomer's arms.

"Who coming to me?"I ask

"Buttercup. She is in that crowd of boys. We did something to her. You'll see. Look she's coming out of the crowd. See you later,Butch." And my brothers leave with their girlfriends

"Hey Butch. How are you?" My mouth just dropped to the ground. She was in a sexy lime green dress and black with a dark forest green ribbon at the waist. She lifts her hand to my mouth and closes it

"Buttercup, you...you look..." I was speechless. I wanted to run out of there, but I don't wanna be mean. That this was not her. I hate it. I had to tell her the truth. I love her for her. No, I'll change the subject

"Speechless. I see."

"Will you go on a date with me?" I cover my mouth quickly. OH. MY. GOD! I can't believe I said that. So I try to bring my self to look at her beautiful jade orbs. She looks happy and shocked

"Really? Oh my god... I don't know what to say, but... **:D** YES!" She hugs me and I blush hard. I can't stop smiling. She actually said YES!

"Really? We will talk about the date plans later. Because we got to get to homeroom. Before we're late again"

"Oh fine." She rolled her eyes. God, that was cute. I say 'God' a lot . When we were at the door we heard this:

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! MIGUEL,WHAT DID I SAY? Butch, get your friend away from me!"

That was Sakaast (Alyssa Sama) Taipina, who screamed that and God, she has some pipes. She been best friends with Buttercup ever since she came from Woodbridge, Avenel, New Jersey. She has short dirty blond hair looks brown now (she dyes her hair black once in a while), pale peach skin and teal eyes and 3 birth marks.

One on her right pointer finger that like a butterfly and when you turn it it looks like a little girl praying. The second is on her right forearm looks like pear, and the third one you barely can see (My best friend pointed this one out for me.( He is totally in love with her, you'll met him later)) is on her face at the corner of her right eye that looks like an island. She is a totally mostly tomboy and less girly-girl.

She had been treated harshly since she was a baby and had a bad life (No one will tell why, only my best friend knows). She hates pink and not a fan of shopping. A writer ,singer and song writer. She wants to be a Videographer/ Photographer when she's older. And that is all I know about the girl and the one that is bothering her. Well he is...

...My best friend, Miguel Joel P/R has been a annoying ever since he meet her. He loves to playfully tease her and she knows & she shoves it back in his face. The weird thing is. Is that his is truly madly deeply in love her. He's in this homeroom because people tease him about loving Pokemon. We hurt them **badly **mostly Sakaast she says it for Pokemon but we know because she loves him.

I don't know why or how though his pretty the stroke of luck he lives two doors down from Sakaast now. He has very short Black hair, Dark brown eyes that look black ,and tan skin. His favorite color is red like Brick's color.

I am little pervert and and annoying myself. Only me and Buttercup know about their feelings toward one another. Some how we think it's romantic and cute. We just smile at it. Then let nature make its course through the love birds. But they got a secret and I will find out.

"Miguelto, What did I say? Not during school" I telling him as me and Miguel finally walk away from the girls and over to my brothers and their friends. Sakaast gives nicknames to everyone mostly to Miguel.

"Your right,Butch, but I can't help it. I want her. I need her. She is just the right piece for my mixed up puzzle" Miguel said while looking back and winking at Sakaast also we laugh afterward.

"Dude, if you want her you got to stop doing that annoying stuff, and just flirt "

"Yeah, coming from a guy that has no girl or has never dated. Then go ahead **Miguel**" I got smirk-ish with that, but I didn't say it... yet...

..That was **Aaron Taper**. He hates me and Miguel, but mostly Miguel. Because he wants Sakaast as his girl and he knows Miguel's secret. He's best friends with **Ace**. It's a war for the girls love. **Aaron** is fighting Miguel for Sakaast and I'm fighting **Ace** for Buttercup. Lucky for me **Ace** is too old for school and Buttercup hates him still for her sisters

"For yours and the rest of the boys. I got a date."

" Really? Who, Butch?" Boomer asks and I smile

"Buttercup" They look at me in disbelief and maybe a little shocked

"WHAT?" They all say and I don't even flinch.

"That's impossible." **Aaron** said

"Nope, just ask her." And he when over to the girls smoothly.

"Sakaast and Buttercup NEVER say yes to dates." Ricky Zapor said He is Boomer's friend He has black hair and gray eyes and light tan skin.

"You actually got her to say yes. Surprising" Boomer said. Brick was still in disbelief and shock. Me and Miguel were laughing at that.

"WHAT!" It was **Aaron**. He was about to come over and tell us what happened, but the teacher grab him by the ear and told him to go to the principle and nurses office to pick his ducky underwear, medicine, and that he was in trouble for trying to harasses Buttercup and Sakaast. Me and Miguel were laughing harder and high-fiveing until we were hurting.

"Okay class. Sit down and clam down." Miss Zippor, our homeroom teacher

Me and Miguel sit next each other, behind of our loves. Me and Buttercup is next to the window. I wink at Miguel. He knows what it means. We both hug our loves and snuggle in their backs. They close their eyes. I think they blushed. They opened their eyes and figure it out. Then jumped up.

"BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCH!" Buttercup screamed in shock

"MIIIIIIGGUUUUEELLLLLLLLL!"Sakaast screamed

"Miss Utonium and Miss Taipina what is going on?" Miss Zippor said

"Miguel and Butch hugged us by our breasts!" The girls yelled together

"Butch, why did you do that?" Buttercup is a little sad. I wonder why.

"Because I'm sometimes a pervert and your cute." I smile and she hugs me by my neck. I hug her back by her waist. After that Miguel and me when to the office. When we come out by ending 1st block, the girls told us that he really did to touch their breasts and butts, We got mad at that so the 4 of us pulled a prank on **Aaron** then Buttercup kiss me twice on the cheek for helping her and no reason the rest of the day was boarding unless you had a hero fighting goddess to stare at.  
.

**BUTTERCUP'S POV (early in that day)**

"BUTTERCUP WAKE UP!" Blossom screamed in a blow horn

I look up the clock says 4:22 A.M so in the morning OK I'll sleep. ARE YOU KIDING! NOT EVEN SEVEN 'O CLOCK I GET UP AT THE TIME! GOD, they're crazy and it's not even 5'o clock. Bubbles walked in, got the blow horn and put it in ear and the next thing you knew...

"YOU GET TO KICK MONSTER HINEY!" Bubbles screamed and I was already dressed before she finished the word 'monster'.

_**A/N: I will finish the chapter later I just need 5 reviews to finish if you want me for the girls bet or just go on. And also laptopfixed.**_


	3. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
